Los Juegos del hambre Peeta quiere ser padre
by Camila LV
Summary: Alto contenido sexual en capítulo 1. No leer si eres menos de 15 años. Katniss y Peeta ya estan casados y Peeta desea con muchas ancias tener un bebe hasta que cierto dia se le aparece la oportunidad y dicho y hecho Katniss se da cuenta que esta embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

Habia recibido muchas criticas por parte de ustedes los lectores y por eso deje de escribir por un tiempo. Me pedían que pusiera mas explicitos los sentimientos de Katniss y creo que ya mejore mi forma de escribir.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Me despierto en una nueva mañana y estiro mi brazo solo para asegurarme que Peeta sigue dormido a mi lado.

Vaya noche, hicimos el amor como locos y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos. Sin embargo hay algo que pone en peligro mi matrimonio con Peeta, "el quiere tener un bebe"

Esa es mi mayor preocupación en la vida, saber que Peeta desee tanto tener un bebe conmigo para hacer por fin una familia…. Pero si tenemos a Buttercup, ¿para que necesitamos un bebe?

Siento como Peeta s mueve lo que significa que se esta empezando a despertar. Me hacerco con mucha suavidad al lado de el y recargo mi cabeza en su hombre, mis manos rozan sus mejillas y lo miro fijamente para no perderme ni un solo segundo de cómo se despierta.

-buenos días mi amor- me dice Peeta con el tono de voz somnoliento de siempre

Yo le sonrio dulcemente para expresarle con la mirada que estoy feliz de tener un dia mas a su lado.

Mi mano que rozaba su mejilla baja por su cuello y llega a la parte de su abdomen, baja a su entrepierna y ahí se queda. Empiezo a frotar despacio porque aun sigue medio dormido. Lo oigo suspirar empiezo a frotar un poco mas rápido hasta que siento su erección.

Le doy un dulce beso en la boca y lentamente me posiciono perfectamente encima de el para empezar a moverme.

Mis manos tocan sus cachetes de niño pequeño y el me da pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, me hace gemir despacio de placer, oh por dios, el siempre sabe como darme placer.

De pronto Peeta se sienta y ahora yo estoy sentada en el.

Lo miro a los ojos con tantas preguntas a cerca de el. Me gustaría saber que piensa a cerca de mi y que siente cuando me hace el amor, ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? Eso espero porque cuando siento como nos unimos volviéndonos uno me siento la persona mas dichosa en todo Panem.

Peeta estira sus brazos y sus manos se posicionan en mis pechos

-fueron hechos para mi- dice el

Me sonrojo porque se que efectivamente fueron hechos para el. Las palmas de sus manos caben perfectamente en mis pechos.

Sus labios me dan pequeños mordisquitos en uno de mis pezones. Me retuerzo hacia atrás y es cuando decido subir un poco la cadera para dejarme penetrar por Peeta.

La mano de Peeta se estira y abre el pequeño cajón del buro y simula buscar algo

-Katniss ya no hay condones- me dice Peeta en tono angustiado

-Que? Pero si ayer quedaban varios todavía!-

Me separo de Peeta y me a cerco al buro para verificar si no queda ningún condon escondido… pero no es asi. Ya no hay ninguno asi que me siento frustrada en la cama.

-Y ahora que?- le digo a Peeta

Odio sentirme frustrada a la hora de hacer el amor. Pocas veces nos hemos parado en el momento de la penetración. La primera vez fue cuando enloquecimos en casa de Haymtch y nos metimos al baño de visitas pero rompimos una figurilla y Haymitch nos pidió que fueramos a nuestra casa y ahora esta, falta de condon. Genial.

La mano de Peeta me soba la espalda para reconfortarme y yo no me resisto a ver su miembro tan parada y tan duro y yo sinpoder ponerme encima de el.

De pronto Peeta me acuesta en la cama y se pone encima de mi, y justo antes de que yo pueda decir algo me empieza a penetrar muchas veces y muy rápido.

Mis gemidos aumentas al ritmo de la velocidad que el use. El también gruñe y parece un tanto apresurado, quizá porque sabe que si yo me éxito y gimo mucho no puede hablar…

-Aaaaaah Peeta- se me escapa su nombre

-Katniss, ¡Katniss!-

ambos disfrutamos el momento estando concientes que no tenemos seguridad.

De la nada paso de estar tan caliente a enfriarme un poco. Oh no… entonces reacciono, Peeta eyaculo en mi

Me quedo paralizada viendo sus hermosos ojos azules queriendo cuestionarlo por lo que acaba de hacer. Esta mal. Incluso mañana podría estar embarazada

Siento un último beso de Peeta en los labios y me ayuda a sentarme en la cama. El se para y saca del armario ropa para mi y para el. La mia me la deja en la cama.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno mi amor, baja en un rato cuando estes lista-

Ahh, el siempre tan caballeroso pero esta vez me penetro sin condon sin si quiera saber lo que yo pensaba. El sabe que yo no quiero ser madre, o bueno no todavía.

Me alisto, labo la cara, trenzo el cabello y bajo a desayunanr.

Fue el desyuno mas callado de mi vida, el intentaba hacerme la platica pero no estaba dispuesta a responderle. Finalmente cuando acabamos de desayunar le dije que saldría, di un portazo y me fui.

No es que estuviera enojada por lo que hizo, si no que estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo. El miedo invadia mi cuerpo mientras me encaminaba a la farmacia a comprar una buena dosis de condones y cuando los tengo regreso a casa ya un poco mas tranquila.

Tengo pendiente la idea de mi embarazo todos los días aunque ya le halla dirigido la palabra a Peeta. Hacemos el amor como antes con condon y yo sigo esperando a que pasen 2 semanas.

Finalmente después de tanta espera la angustia me invade por dentro. Pienso, si Peeta fue muy efectivo ahurita mismo yo podría estar embarazada, pero también podría no estarlo. Decido sacarme de las dudas y voy a la farmacia pidiendo una prueba de embarazo, la mas efectiva de todas.

Regreso a casa y entro al baño y me siento en la taza, leo bien las instrucciones deseando que la suerte este de mi lado y me hago la prueba. Espero un minuto y salgo del baño, me siento en la cama preocupada viendo el reloj y espero uno minutos mas.

Al fin tomo valor, abro los ojos y miro la prueba, hay 2 rayitas lo que significa…. Es positiva

Oh por dios siento como las lagrimas fluyen de mi rostro y mi cuerpo cae rendido al suelo.

Empiezo a llorar en el piso como loca y aviendo la prueba fuera de la habitación y cae por las escaleras, lloro y lloro sin parar hasta que escucho como la puerta se abre, debe ser Peeta.

No puedo parar de llorar y Peeta sube rápido las escaleras y se sienta a mi lado en el piso. Su brazo rodea mi hombro pero tengo los oídos tapados y no puedo escuchar lo que me dice luego veo su rostro de preocupación con la prueba de embarazo en la mano y rompo en llanto otra vez.

Me siento tan miserable que no soy capaz de decirle porque no creo que el sepa que esa cosa que tiene en la mano es una prueba de embarazo positiva.

Siento su cálido abrazo que me reconforta un poco y nos quedamos asi por un buen rato.

Me mira con ternura y su dedo pulgar me limpia las lagrimas

-vamos a comer Katniss, bajemos a la cocina-

El se para y estira su brazo para ayudarme a parar.

Me sirve unos ricos panecillos rellenos de mermelada y muero el primero pero hay algo en mi conciencia que me latiga diciéndome –estas embarazada, estas embarazada y no se lo has dicho a tu esposo-

Siento una arcada seguida de unas nauseas espantosas y me paro inmediatamente al lavavo de la cocina y vomito. Peeta se para inmediatamente detrás de mi y me sujeta el cabello. Me pongo a llorar mientras vomito como si me diera miedo aunque no es asi.

Regreso a la mesa y muero otra vez el panecillo y me quedo callada

-Katniss si quieres te sirvo otra cosa…- me dice Peeta al ver que siento rechazo hacia sus panecillos.

Aviento el panecillo al plato

-Peeta estoy embarazada-

Peeta se levanta de su silla e inmediataente se a cerca ami. Se arrodilla y pone su cabeza en mi vientre

-Katniss gracias!-me dice lleno de dicha

Quiero quitar su cabeza de mi vientre asi que pongo mis manos en su cara y lo miro

-es esto lo que tu querias? Verme sufrir asi?- le digo con las lagrimas a punto de brotarme. Me levanto de la mesa y salgo de la casa sin voltear a mirarlo

El trata de detenerme pero no sedo y sigo avanzando

Afuera de la casa hay nieve, mucha nieve y se dificulta avanzar, pero intento correr porque Peeta viene atrás de mi. Aumento mi velocidad pero me tropiezo con una roca y grito

Genial, otra vez mi tobillo fracturado y ahora Peeta me alcanzara. Grito y lloro hasta que siento los brazos de Peeta en mi espalda levantándome

-vamos Katnisss tenemos que hablar de esto- me dice mientras me carga regreso a casa.

Me pone en un sofá al lado de la chimenea prendida y caliente. Me quita el zapato y luego la calceta, remanga mi pantalón para ver bien mi tobillo.

-solo es una torcedura y un embarazo-

Me quedo seria, y asi de seria me mantuve durante casi 5 meces en los que mi pancita crecio y Peeta intentaba dirigirme la palabra. Me acariciaba y hablaba con la pancita, valla estupidez es un feto y no piensa.

Me quedo en la casa casi todos los días, han venido a tratar de reanimarme Annie con su hijo, también Johanna y Beete, claro también mi madre y Peeta ha estado aquí ostigandome todo el tiempo.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Continua capítulo 2 y no olviden dejar su comentario :)


	2. Chapter 2

Llego al sexto, séptimo y octavo mes y me cuesta mucho pararme de la cama y Peeta siempre me ayuda , me hace de comer y tiene controlados todos mis movimientos.

Me despierto diferente este dia y le doy a Peeta un beso en la boca. El se sorprende pero me lo corresponde y nuevamente su mano baja a mi pancita

-seremos buenos padres Katniss, ya veras- me dice

Esas palabras me llegan al corazón y dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, quizá mi bebe ahí adentro siente y escucha todo el cariño de su padre y el rechazo de su madre. Pongo ambas manos sobre mi vientre y lo sobo lentamente. Peeta me da un besa en los labios, uno en la barriguita y se despide para irse a trabajar.

Me paro y me pongo de perfil al espejo levantándome la blusa, nunca pensé que tendría esta pancita de embarazada, mis pechos están mas grandes y los ojos me brillan. En verdad siento que me veo bonita.

Desayuno y regreso a la cama y me quedo dormida hasta que me despierto asustada, pensé que quizá estaría soñando una pesadilla, pero me siento mojada, muy mojada, como si me hubiera hecho pipí en la cama.

Siento un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y sujeto mi pancita, me preocupo, quizá se esta muriendo porque sabe que su madre no la quiere. Empiezo a llorar y parándome como puedo llamo a Peeta por teléfono

-PEETA VEEEEEN PORFAVOR- le digo casi gritando

-voy para ala- me dice y me cuelga

me siento y las contracciones cada vez son mas y mas fuertes

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- me veo y no lo creo Katniss Everdeen gritando de dolor

en unos minutos llega Peeta

-Katniss! Katniss!- dice. –es el bebe ya va a nacer- me carga y me lleva hasta el coche.

El hospital esta cerca y solo tardamos 10 minutos en llegar, claro 10 dolorosos minutos llenos de contracciones y gritos y llanto de desesperación. Llegamos a urgencias y me ponen en una camilla que va por todo un pasadizo lleno de luces brillantes y Peeta corre al lado de los paramédicos.

Cierran las puertas y me obligan a abrir las piernas, me piden que puje mientras Peeta sujeta con fuerza mi mano.

-a la de 3 pujas, 1…2…3- me gritan los doctores

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-

-mas fuerte a la de 3. 1…2…3-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -

-ya salio la cabeza, una vez mas-

doy mi ultimo intento

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

escucho un llanto y veo como Peeta suelta mi mano y se acerca llorando a los doctores

Peeta corta el cordon y me acerca al bebe. Es una niña

Lloro y siento una dicha inmensa. Siento que tantos meces de sentirme mal y estar deprimida han valido la pen con tal de tener a un ser tan frágil entre mis brazos. Es tan pequeña y tan blanca, tan perfecta y tan inoscente.

Peeta se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente

-gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser padre Katniss, gracias- me dice

Recargo mi cabeza en el y vemos como se llevan a nuestra hija para prepararla. Me volteo y lo beso

-te amo Peeta-

-yo ati Katniss

Gracias por leer, espero les halla gustado. Tengo otras historias, podria recomendarles mucho "la chica en llamas se casa" ese es mi mejor fanfic junto con "un aborto espontáneo"


End file.
